Safe and sound
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean se retrouve projeter en 2035 et ce qu'il va y voir va lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne doit plus perdre son temps dans le présent.. Et assumer ses sentiments pour Castiel..


**_Hi !_**

_**Cette idée a germé dans ma tête lors d'un rêve.. Je dois avouer que j'ai pleuré en écrivant cette histoire , j'espère qu'elle vous touchera autant que moi...**_

**_J'espère_****_ que cela vous plaira :).. _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Dean ne savait plus comment ils étaient en arriver la. Sam et lui étaient sur une affaire de sorcière et l'avait finalement trouvé. Alors qu'il se battait avec elle , Dean arracha un collier de son cou.

Elle grogna et leur parla en une langue totalement inconnue , Dean s'apprêtait à l'abattre lorsqu'une fumée noire les entoura. Il toussa et cria après son frère , il fut soulagé de l'entendre lui répondre. Alors qu'il tentait de chasser la brume autour d'eux ,elle disparut d'un seul coup.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel? s'exclama Dean.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur a son frère en voyant ou il venait d'atterrir. Dean se releva lentement et observa le couloir.

\- Mais putain qu'est ce qu'on fout dans un couloir de lycée? s'énerva l'ainé.

Sam ne sachant pas quoi répondre , étant lui aussi étonné, ne fit que hausser les épaules. Dean sursauta en entendant une musique résonner dans l'école , ce qui fit énormément rire son cadet. Ils rangèrent tranquillement leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers le bruit. Étonnamment , le bâtiment scolaire était plongé dans le noir , seul la salle vers laquelle il se dirigeait était éclairée.

Ils poussèrent les portes battantes pour se retrouver dans un auditorium. La salle de spectacle était éclairée par des petits spots , la scène subissait des jeux de lumières. Des jeunes adolescentes dansaient sur scène , Dean fit les grands yeux en voyant une adolescente occuper tout l'espace sur scène.

On aurait dit que la musique circulait dans ces veines , qu'il guidait ces pas. Elle s'exprimait avec son corps , chaque geste était parfaitement a sa place. Elle tournoyait les bras grand ouvert , elle s'élançait sur le rythme de la musique. Les frères Winchesters étaient complètement captivés par les mouvement de cette jeune artiste. La fille était vraiment dans son élément et elle emmenait quiconque dans son univers.

Ils étaient tellement perdu dans leurs pensées qu'ils n'entendirent pas la musique de Sia s'arrêter. Alors que "Chandelier" s'éteignait , la jeune danseuse s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle faillit même tomber et le visage serein qu'elle avait lors de sa prestation était remplacé par un visage choqué et surtout inquiet.

\- Papa? questionna-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se retourna mais personne n'était derrière lui. Il jeta un regard pleins de questionnements à Sam. La jeune femme descendit de la scène et se dirigea à grand pas. La fille se confondait en excuses et remuait des bras.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer papa t'énerves pas...Oncle Sam? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oncle Sam? s'étrangla Sammy. Expliquer quoi?

\- Euh tu te trompes gamine.. c'est pas ton oncle,on te connait pas.. fit remarquer Dean.

Le chasseur sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit un élan de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la fille. Elle secoua la tête et s'essuya le front. Elle lui jeta ensuite un regard colérique , surpris il recula.

\- Tu as encore bu c'est ca..

Dean ne sut pas vraiment si c'était une question ou une constation.

\- C'est vrai je suis conne.. Tu fais plus que ca de tes journées... dit-elle avec de la déception dans la voix.

\- C'est pas vrai j'ai.. essaya-t-il de se justifier sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Pas besoin de te trouver des excuses papa.. Fais ce que tu veux après tout comme tu l'as dit j'ai rien a te dire..

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre , il fut coupé par un petit gringalet sur la scène.

\- Abby? Tu t'amènes ou quoi , on doit encore répéter..

\- Ouais j'arrive... Désolé je dois y aller me fais pas de scènes ici stp...

\- Quoi mais quoi comme scènes? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu veux pas que je fasses ça j'ai compris... Après tout la danse c'est nulle et ca mène à rien tu me le répetes sans cesse... Tu sais quoi laisse tomber , je dois vraiment répéter la.. On se voit a la maison..

Elle descendit les marches rapidement. Dean ne savait même pas pourquoi il était enervé mais toutes cette histoire le mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi cette gamine s'excitait sur lui et pourquoi est ce qu'il démarrait au quart de tour.

\- Putain , c'est quoi ce merdier.. Ou on est la? cria-t-il lors ce qu'ils furent sortis de la salle.

\- Je comprends rien... avoua Sam. Mais apparemment Abby est ta fille...

\- Mais j'ai pas de fille putain..

\- Je sais Dean.. le calma Sam.

Sam faisait les cents pas dans le couloir lorsqu'une affiche au mur attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils , complètement choqué.

\- Euh Dean..

\- Quoi? aboya-t-il.

\- Amène toi!

Dean vint près de lui avec des pieds de plombs. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Sur l'affichette il était écrit " Night's party 2025".

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fout en 2035? s'étrangla Dean.

\- J'en sais rien.. Mais j'ai peut être une idée... On devrait suivre ta...La fille...

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour comprendre ce qu'on fout la Dean.. Nous devons avoir des doubles 2035...

\- Ouais pas con... Ok on fait cela...

Ils attendirent dehors que la jeune danseuse sorte de l'école. Elle salua ces camarades pour ensuite descendre les escaliers calmement. Elle se mit en route , les écouteurs vissés sur ces oreilles. Les deux chasseurs la suivirent discrètement pour enfin arriver à une maison.

La brune sortit des clés de sa poche et ouvrit la petite barrière devant la maison , elle enleva ses écouteurs et monta les quatre marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle disparut à l'intérieur , quand ils furent surs qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir , ils se faufilèrent dans le jardin.

Les deux frères se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre. Abby débarrassait son sac et enlevait son manteau. Dean explorait la pièce de l'extérieur , il sursauta en voyant un mec astafflé dans un fauteuil une place.

Il laissa tomber une bière par terre et il était visiblement très loin dans la sobriété. Dean fit les gros en voyant que l'alcoolo était en fait son double du futur. Il avait des rides , des énormes poches pendaient à ces yeux. Des mèches grises prenaient de plus en plus de places mais ce qu'il le marquait le plus fut son regard complètement éteint de ce dernier.

Il l'entendit gueuler après Abby, la jeune fille arriva dans la pièce munie d'un sac poubelle. Elle ramassa les nombreuses bouteilles vides qui trônaient sur le sol. Dean avait perdu son souffle devant cette scène.

\- Ou est ce que tu étais encore!? s'exclama son double. Tu étais encore a tes putains de cours de danses.

\- Tu le sais très bien tu m'as vu papa.. Je savais pas que tu me surveillais.. s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Bien sur que non je le sais pas tu me dis jamais rien putain! cria-t-il.

\- Tu pètes vraiment les plombs ma parole.. Toute façon tu en as plus rien a foutre de moi ou de ce que je fais... Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est tes bouteilles! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le Dean du présent sentit son coeur se briser en voyant cette scène. Putain mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait dans cette époque! Lui même qui ne connaissait pas cette gamine , était très ému par sa détresse mais son putain de double restait la sans rien faire!

\- Elles au moins elle m'abandonne pas! Toi tu te casses tous le temps , tu es jamais la pour moi.. cracha-t-il.

\- Je fais tout pour toi papa! Mais j'ai une vie aussi , j'ai des études , des amis! se justifia la fille.

\- Tu es qu'une égoïste! Tu penses qu'a toi.. Tu finiras par m'abandonner toi aussi..

\- Et tu devras t'en prendre qu'a toi même.. Toi tu m'as abandonné depuis longtemps.. termina-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle lâcha le sac poubelle rempli a craquer et s'échappa en haut. Le Dean du futur se leva précipitamment et tangua , il jeta la bière qu'il avait dans la main et elle s'éclata contre le mur. Le double perdit pied et tomba par terre , il s'écroula sur la table de verre qui se brisa sous le choc.

L'alcoolique cria de douleur il s'était ouvert la main et saignait abondamment. Les deux frères , tapis dans l'ombre, virent l'adolescente descendre rapidement les escaliers. Elle aida son père à se relever et se précipita à l'étage.

Elle dévala les escaliers , les bras chargés de compresses. Les chasseurs virent la gamine , rassurer son père.

\- Papa je dois désinfecter.. Ca va piquer un peu...

Il grimaça doucement et elle tamponna la plaie.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture..

Elle lui parlait mais le Dean du futur semblait complètement dans les vapes. Elle banda la main de son paternel avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle la prit en main et fit un bisou sur la main blessée.

\- Allez viens papa , c'est le moment d'aller au lit..

Elle l'aida à se relever , elle posa le bras de son père autour de son cou. Elle le soutena durant tous le trajet jusqu'au premier étage. Elle revint au salon et rangea les pansement usés pour les soins. Des traînées de larmes étaient marquées le long de ces joues.

Abby éteignit toutes les lumières avant de monter à l'étage.

\- Putain...

\- Il faut qu'on rentre Sam... Je veux des réponses..

Sam hocha de la tête. Ils attendirent quelques instants pour ensuite crocheter la serrurer et rentrer dans la maison. Dean se dirigea vers le salon , suivi de près par Sam. L'ainé fut tout de suite attiré par des photos sur l'étagère. Il y avait des photos d'Abby un peu partout mais une seule attira son attention. Il prit le cadre en tremblotant. Sur cette photo se trouvaient lui , Castiel et Abby.

Castiel le tenait par la taille et avait posé son autre main sur l'épaule d'Abby. Il lançait un grand sourire pour la photo , son double lui regardait son compagnon avec un regard amoureux.

Il lâcha le cadre sans en prendre conscience. Il sursauta lorsque les lumières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Dean leva les mains tout en se retournant , il venait d'entendre une arme prêt à effet , Abby leur faisait face armé d'un fusil.

\- Qui êtes vous?

\- Euh.. Abby baisse ton arme.. On peut tout t'expliquer.. rassura Sam

\- Vous avez intérêt parce que la je me pose beaucoup de questions... Je viens de coucher mon père et j'en vois un autre en face de moi...

\- C'est dur à expliquer et on sait pas ce qu'on fout ici.. expliqua Sam

\- Faites la courte! prévint la brune.

\- Ok.. OK doucement! Je suis de l'année 2015... dit Dean

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile a croire mais c'est la vérité tu dois nous croire Abby..

Abby jaugea le chasseur dans les yeux avant de baisser son arme et l'appuyer contre le mur. Elle leur indiqua de prendre place ce qu'ils se dépêchèrent de faire.

\- Allez y je vous écoute.

\- Il y a rien de plus a dire Abby, on ne sait pas comme on est arrivé ici.. confia Sam.

\- Je suis censé le savoir moi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh je sais pas... Tu crois savoir pourquoi on est la?

\- Peut-être pour ne pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs plus tard..

\- Quels erreurs Abby? voulut savoir Dean.

\- Depuis la mort de papa , mon père n'est plus le même...

\- Qui est mort ? intervint Sam.

\- Castiel.. répondit Dean.

\- Hein?

\- Laisse tomber Sammy laisse la gamine parler! Continue Abby.

\- Ca fait maintenant deux ans que papa se laisse sombrer... Il a énormément changer et parfois je le reconnais plus... Il a perdu tout foi en la vie et sombre de plus en plus... Papa m'avait dit qu'il était alcoolique avant ,mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait arrêter de consommer de l'alcool... Mais avec l'accident il a recommencé ca fait deux ans que ca dure..

\- Je suis désolé.. dit Dean.

\- Il a aussi changé d'attitude envers moi.. La danse est ma passion mais il ne veut plus que je fasse cela.. Il ne cesse de me répéter que cela ne mènera à rien que je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusions.. Il m'a interdit de continuer mais il est généralement trop saoul pour m'en empêcher..

\- C'est pour cela que tu étais nerveuse tout à l'heure.. constata Sam.

Elle hocha de la tête. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage , Abby se tourna vers le couloir.

\- A qui tu parles? s'exclama le Dean du futur.

\- A personne papa , va te recoucher.

Le père ne l'écouta pas et descendit les marches. Il arriva dans la pièce , il papillonna des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers les deux chasseurs.

\- C'est pas possible... murmura-t-il.

L'ainé sentit une colère monstre prendre feu dans son estomac. Il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir a Abby , lui qui s'était toujours juré d'être un bon père s'il avait des enfants. Il ne faisait que souffrir sa fille et se laissait dépérir au lieu d'être la pour elle.

Le vieux chasseur n'avait plus les mêmes réflexes qu'avant et il n'arriva donc pas à réagir lorsque Dean l'empoigna et le colla contre le mur. Il lui donna un coup de poing et le mécanicien ne répliqua pas. Dean enchaîna les coups et repoussa Sam lorsque ce dernier voulut le faire s'arrêter.

\- Tu es qu'un salaud! hurla-t-il. Comment tu peux lui faire subir ca!

Le jeune Dean arrêta ces coups , son aîné s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Abby avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Sam.

\- Fais-le... répétait inlassablement le papa. Elle sera mieux sans moi fais le! défia-t-il le visage pleins de larmes.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé mec..

\- J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais voila ce qu'il y a... A cause de tes conneries et ta putain de fierté on a perdu notre temps avec lui ...et maintenant il est mort a cause de moi! Si seulement j'avais réalisé plus tôt que je l'aimais... pleura-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Papa est mort dans un accident de voitures! hurla Abby, pleurant a chaudes larmes.

Le Dean du futur parvint à se relever et fit face à sa fille.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il est mort! J'étais sorti au bar pour boire... J'étais complètement saoul et le patron voulait pas me donner mes clés alors je lui ai sonné pour qu'il vienne me chercher... Il devait pas sortir ce soir là tu avais la mononucléose et il restait avec toi... Mais je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit qu'il démarrait... Un mec complètement bourré a pris le volant et ils sont rentrés en collision...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit... murmura Abby.

\- Pour que tu me détestes? Je me hais déjà assez comme cela , j'aurais pas pu te voir me regarder avec haine..

\- Et bien tu aurais mieux fait! Je te déteste!

Elle repoussa Sam et prit sa veste avant de sortir à l'extérieur en claquant la porte. Sam sortit à son tour dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Laissant les deux générations de Dean dans la pièce.

Le plus vieux prit place dans le salon , pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque. Dean fut pris de compassion pour son double , il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. La culpabilité , le déni , la haine envers soi..

\- Elle le pensait pas..

\- Bien sur que si elle le pensait mais je lui en veux pas.. Je le pense aussi...

\- Ecoute Dean.. Je comprends..

\- Non tu peux pas comprendre... Tu es encore dans ta période ou tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as de l'avoir.. Tu fais le con avec Cas et tu le repousses tous le temps. Mais lui il est toujours là pour nous malgré tout ce qu'on lui fait subir.. Même notre putain de caractère le fait pas fuir.. sourit-il tristement.

\- Je...

\- Tu dois agir maintenant et profiter du temps que tu as avec lui... On s'en fout de ce que les autres peuvent penser.. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime..

\- Non je..

\- Fais pas le con Dean.. Je sais que tu te mens depuis des années mais l'avoir à nos cotés est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé et tu le sais très bien! J'ai tout perdu mais il n'est pas trop tard pour toi!

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela! Tu a perdu Cas mais il te reste Abby.. Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais mais Abby a perdu un père et elle est en train de perdre le deuxième.. Tu as pas le droit de la laisser tomber!

\- Si je la perds peu à peu et elle finira par partir et qu'est ce qu'il me restera hein!

\- Alors fais tout pour la garder! Tu n'arrives pas a faire ton deuil mais pendant qu'elle est en train de s'occuper du tien elle ne peut pas faire le sien.. Elle est malheureuse et la seule chose qui lui permet de garder pied c'est la danse alors ne lui enlève pas..

\- C'était lui qui l'encourageait.. pleura-t-il. Elle répétait tous le temps qu'elle deviendrait une danseuse a Brodway mais on sait très bien que c'est pas possible. J'ai pas envie qu'elle finisse avec une vie de merde comme moi , elle mérite mieux..

\- Tu es en train de faire exactement la m^me chose que Papa avec Sam...

\- Je suis pas comme lui! cria-t-il.

\- Alors prouve le!

\- Je veux pas la perdre Dean..

\- Alors viens on va la chercher..

\- Je sais pas ou elle est..

\- Moi je sais.. finit le chasseur.

Dean monta au volant de l'Impala. Il attendit que le mécanicien soit bien installé pour démarrer sur le chapeaux de roues. Il arriva rapidement à l'école secondaire. Il vit que son cadet avait eu la même idée que lui, Sam allait rentrer lui aussi dans le bâtiment.

\- Sammy! appela-t-il.

\- Dean , je l'ai trouvé elle est dans l'école.. J'ai eu un peu de mal , elle court vachement vite..

\- Surveille la caisse on va la chercher..

Son frère hocha de la tête. Le Dean du futur suivit son double dans l'établissement. Dean le guida jusqu'à la salle de spectacle et comme il l'avait bien deviné , Abby s'y trouvait. Il fit le moins de bruits possibles en fermant les portes battantes.

Son aîné avait déjà pris place sur un des sièges au fond. La jeune artiste se démenait sur la scène. Elle mettait tellement d'intensités ans ces pas que les deux spectateurs en furent touchés. Par son corps , elle montrait sa profonde détresse. Elle était brusque dans ces mouvements et ne semblait pas se fatiguer. Et pourtant elle finit par s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Elle éclata en sanglots et tapa le sol si fort qu'elle aurait pu se casser des doigts.

Dean vit son double se lever rapidement et rejoindre la scène. Il s'accroupit à coté de sa fille et la prit contre lui , pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il la berça quelques instants avant qu'elle ne l'enlace en retour.

\- Je suis désolé papa.. pleura-t-elle.

\- Non... Non ne t'excuse pas .. C'est moi qui suis désolé... Je t'ai laissé tomber alors que tu avais besoin de moi..

\- Je te déteste pas papa.. assura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je sais ma puce... On va s'en sortir tu verras..

Elle hocha de la tête et réfugia sa tête dans le cou de son père. Dean toujours assis dans le fond de la salle , assistait à la scène avec beaucoup d'émotions.

\- Tu étais magnifique ma puce , tu es faite pour cela..

\- Merci papa

Dean se sentit heureux pour eux. Il avait réussi à les réunir alors qu'il allait les rejoindre il revit la poudre noir l'entourer. Il cria mais son hurlement fut étouffé. Il entendit une voix lointaine l'appeler et quelqu'un le secouait dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il ne voyait que des ombres.

\- Dean , tu m'entend?

Dean sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son ange gardien.

\- Cas..

\- Je suis la Dean..

Dean leva la main pour toucher le visage de son ami mais sa vision n'était pas très clair. Il le voyait sans vraiment le voir , Castiel lui prit la main et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Cas..

Il retrouva enfin une vue claire et il rit en voyant la tête de l'être céleste. Il penchait la tête sur le coté et quand Dean lui sourit , il lui répondit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean..

Dean posa sa main sur sa nuque et le fit se pencher. Leurs lèvres se joignirent amoureusement.

\- Merci je vais bien au cas ou ca vous intéresserais... se plaignit Sam a quelques mètres de la.

Le nouveau couple ne s'occupa guère de leur compagnon , trop perdu dans leurs baisers.

* * *

_** Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu?**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
